Users frequently utilize their devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, laptops etc. indoors. While GPS may provide adequate information regarding location of mobile devices outdoors, GPS generally is not adequate indoors. Additionally, many devices are equipped with Wi-Fi communication capability but not cellular communication and/or GPS capabilities.